


Comfort in the Intimacy

by LoveKinkles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route (Implied), Grinding, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Takes place after the War at Gronder mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveKinkles/pseuds/LoveKinkles
Summary: Awaking from a nightmare after the War of Gronder, Beatrice Lomairou seeks comfort from her partner, Mateo Egidio Nyland in any way possible.Made as a late birthday present to a friend and the owner of Mateo.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Comfort in the Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late birthday, Ethan! I needed to hecking write this because HAHA WE NEED INTIMATE BEATEO STUFF. Anyway, I hope you and anyone else reading this likes it!!
> 
> If you'd like to read about the characters, please feel free to ask and I can provide the info!

Why did it have to come to this?

A battlefield broken into thirds, friends fighting friends; why must things be the way they are now?

The horrors of conflict truly sank in the moment Beatrice heard Bernadetta’s screams of pain. _It was in defense_ , she reasoned, _nothing more_. Yet, the thought of her old friend dying at her own hands was too much to bear. Beatrice felt a terrible cold wash over her. The thought of her past friend’s corpse, burnt to a crisp by Edelgard’s command, wracked her body with a feeling she couldn’t describe. 

A murderer; Beatrice Lomairou was a murderer.

This terrible memory plagued Beatrice's mind. Bernadetta’s death knell echoed in her subconscious, making Beatrice wince each time she recalled it. It clung to her mind and heart, taunting her without end about her miserable failure.

 _You did this to her,_ a voice screamed inside her head _. You KILLED your friend!_

Beatrice jolted awake, heart pounding against her chest. Was she the only one that felt this way? How were the other Lions handling this? Did the death of their friends not phase them? Did they have as much regret as she did? Goddess, Beatrice wished she knew.

The sound of her heavy breaths filled the room as she tried to center herself again. The darkness of the room felt suffocating to the mage. Shadows from outside danced across the walls, blurring the line between reality and the nightmare that hung over her. The shade fell around her, like scattered ash from charred skin. Beatrice even swore she saw a flash of purple fly past the corner of her eye, but she wasn’t sure if it was from the moonlight, or the vision haunting her.

Tears pricked Beatrice’s eyes, her body shaking. No, no, no! ‘This can’t be real!’ She thought. She was just seeing things. The soft lavender drifted past her vision once more, matted with dried blood.

A panicked gasp came from her lips. Her hands shot forth, as if she reached for something that wasn’t there. Beatrice’s fingertips glistened with faith magic, softly glowing in the darkness of her room. 

The bed creaked quietly as Mateo shifted next to her, smoothly grabbing for a knife that sat on her bedside table, as if it was second nature. His gaze was cold, calculating, focused on whatever intruder had startled Beatrice so suddenly.

Yet when his vision cleared, Mateo saw nothing.

“Bea,” he spoke softly, placing the knife back on the table. The soft clatter took Beatrice aback, freeing her from her haunting visions. She turned to find Mateo staring worriedly at her. 

“What happened?” Mateo asked.

“I... I saw something. I saw _her_ ,” Beatrice explained, slowly reaching for his hand. Mateo understood. He remembered how Beatrice cried out on the battlefield, that heartbreaking scream resonating within him the entire night, even as he comforted her into a deep sleep. His arms wrapped around her in an instant, pulling her close to him. She trembled in his arms, burying her face into his shoulder. Mateo’s soft hushes filled her ears, his steady breaths slowly lulling Beatrice into a sense of calm.

“It’s okay, Bea, just breathe,” he whispered, “Try to focus on something else-- Focus on _me_.” The mage nodded against his arm and continued to breathe. 

_In and out._

This was reality; there was no one there to haunt her.

_In and out._

His familiar scent calmed her, she felt her heartbeat slowing. The fears that clawed at her back retreated back into the shadows of the night. Beatrice was home.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered against his bare skin.

“It’s alright,” he replied. His voice vibrated against her own shoulder, easing her tenseness. The warm timbre grounded her in reality, in the sanctuary of their quiet bedroom. She focused only on his voice, the way it made her heart flutter, outside of all of the chaos of this war. The gentleness that could only be heard when he was around her. It was enough to make her heart skip a beat.

Yet, the more she focused on his breathing, on how his voice penetrated her thoughts, the more she shivered against him. His embrace was warm; the smell of lilac overtook her senses, intoxicating her mind with other thoughts: how his body felt against her own, how tight he was holding her against him, how she could feel every part of his upper torso.

Slowly, her chest rose and fell against his own, breaths growing heavier. She needed to take her mind off of the troubles from the night before; she needed _him_.

“M-Mateo,” Beatrice whispered, breaking the silence that hung in the air. She buried her face into his neck, plush lips brushing lightly against his skin. It sent shivers up the assassin’s spine. _Focus on him, focus on him_. He inhaled shakily, his arms tightening around her form.

Wait a moment. Did he... _like that?_ Beatrice experimentally pressed a gentle peck to his neck, making Mateo shiver again. His fingers dug into the loose fabric of her nightgown. _Oh—he did_. The woman pulled back slightly to bite her bottom lip. Amethyst eyes shifted towards his face.

“ _Please_ ,” she whispered, nails digging slightly into his back.

Mateo hesitated. Did she really mean that? Did she really want this? He looked down at her, concern washing over his features. “Beatrice... Are you sure?” 

With a gulp, she nodded slowly. She wanted him and only him in the tenderness of this moment. “I’m sure,” she replied. Her hand reached for his own, squeezing it softly. Mateo squeezed her hand right back before slowly leaning his face closer to hers. Beatrice closed the gap between them, lips meeting in an instant in a passionate kiss.

She moaned softly against his mouth, feeling his hands slowly dip down to her hips while hers rested against his bare back. That moan sent shivers through Mateo again, making him grip her hips a little tighter. Her tongue lightly prodded against his lips, begging to brush against his own. Slowly, his lips parted and allowed her to slip in. Their tongues danced, moving slowly with one another.

This feeling was somewhat foreign to Bea, yet she wanted this; she wanted this so bad. To share a moment like this with the one person she truly trusted most in the world, it made this war and the coming battles a bit lighter on her shoulders. She moaned into his mouth, tongue experimentally moving with his own in this heated dance.

When they separated, they both panted from the exertion. Amethyst met ruby in that instant, want and need for the other clouding their visions. Mateo slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against her shoulder, hesitant to dive in. He wanted to make her feel good, comfort her in this intimate moment, not jump in and possibly frighten her into something she didn’t want anymore. He loved her far too much to ever want to hurt her.

His kisses trailed up to her neck, earning a gentle moan from the woman. There he ran his tongue against his skin, making her gasp out in surprise. He began to nibble at her skin, and with each move he made, she gasped and moaned out for him, hips bucking ever so slightly.

His hands slowly moved up and he pulled away from her to look into her eyes once more. “Beatrice,” he whispered, looking down towards her chest, “Could I…?”

Without hesitation, Beatrice nodded, biting at her bottom lip. His hands slowly grabbed at her chest. She shivered as he massaged her breasts through the silk negligee, nipples growing slightly hard to his touch.

Her breasts were soft, fitting perfectly in Mateo’s hands. He kept his movements careful, gentle, as if she would break under the slightest amount of pressure. His hands fondled her chest as he kissed her skin, each movement he made making Beatrice moan in delight. Soon enough, he heard his name escape her lips.

“Mateo,” she gasped, hand reaching up to quickly cover her mouth. No, she couldn’t let her neighboring allies hear her. Who knows what the other Lions would say? Her face flared up at the thought of them hearing how intimate her and Mateo were becoming with one another. Some would say it was about time, others would tease at how they never expected Bea to get that frisky. Ah, she needed to be careful.

Mateo couldn’t help it but smile against her skin. Slowly, he inched one of his hands towards the strap of her gown, experimentally slipping it down her shoulder. There was no noise of concern, no hesitation from Beatrice. She breathed slowly, watching him now and even assisting in shedding the piece of fabric from her chest. The cloth was pulled off her, drooping down and resting under her chest. 

Mateo pulled back for a moment to allow himself to look at her. Her face was entirely red as he looked over her features; she was as stunning as ever. Her body was beautiful, yet the expression she was making was the cutest in the world. He couldn’t help it but laugh softly before leaning in and pressing his lips against her own.

“Are you okay?” He questioned, smiling as he looked into her eyes.

“I’m perfectly fine,” she stuttered, offering a nervous laugh in return. “Sorry, I guess I’m… Ahah, still a little nervous…” Still, her hands slowly moved up to rest on the side of his neck and his shoulder. “I—I still want this though!”

His forehead pressed against her own, “I just want to make sure.” His movements continued as he watched her facial expressions now, scanning for any signs of distress. Thankfully, all he saw was her face contorting in pleasure as he began to massage her bare breasts. His fingers brushed over her hardened buds, making her moan just a bit louder for him. His name escaped her lips yet again.

His lips trailed down her neck, to her collarbone, slowly inching towards her chest. His movements were careful, trying to not push her from her limits, yet her body arched up as he came closer and closer.

His lips then met her nipple, where he flicked his tongue against her. She cried out and quickly clamped her hand down on her mouth. He went to work, massaging one breast with his hand and teasing the other with his mouth. Beatrice’s moans filled the room, and his own light groans vibrating against her skin.

He gave her nipple a gentle tug between his fingertips, making Bea gasp out softly. “Mateo…!” She exclaimed, face turning as red as her hair. Mateo reeled back, looking up at her.

“A-Ah, sorry,” he apologized immediately, looking for any signs of pain in her face. Upon further inspection, he relaxed and began to turn his own shade of red. The mage couldn’t help but laugh quietly.

“ _Nonono!_ I… I’m sorry! A-Ah, um... here, let me try something…?” She asked. After receiving a nod, she slowly sat herself up a little and moved closer to him. She placed her lips against his shoulder, trailing kisses all over his skin, leading towards his collarbone. Her hands began to fumble against his form, trailing down his chest towards his nether regions. Bea was slow with her movements, not wanting to startle him out the gate, but she wanted to make him feel good. It would have kept her mind off everything her mind was battling. Yes, making him feel good was her priorit— _oh_.

Her hand brushed against his growing member through his trousers. _So, she did this to him…?_ She could tell his face was turning brighter and brighter the more she brought her attention to his cock. Without hesitation, she began to stroke through the thin piece of cloth separating her from him, feeling it throb and react to every move she made. Mateo’s soft pants now filled her ear as he gasped at her touch and bucked into her hand.

“M-Mateo,” she murmured to him softly, her hand slipping into his trousers with ease. She brushed her fingers softly against his length while her gaze focused on his face. He looked almost as red as her hair the moment she touched him.. The moment she began to slowly stroke him up and down, he became undone with every move she made. 

His labored breaths and quiet moans filled her ears, her name escaping his lips here and there. His hips bucked up as her hand moved up and down his shaft, yet he froze the moment she began to lower her face closer to his nether regions.

“Mateo... let me pleasure you for now,” she insisted, looking up at him,eyes glazed over by lust. All it took was a quick nod of approval, and Mateo quickly helped her slip the article of clothing off. Her slender fingers ran up and down his shaft yet again before she lowered her head. Slowly, she pressed her soft puckered lips lightly to his tip, feeling him twitch slightly against her. His breath hitched as he waited for her to take him in at her own pace. A smile danced on her lips, enjoying the reactions she was getting from him, and she teasingly brushed her tongue against the head. 

“H-Haah, _Beatrice_ ,” he groaned. Goddess, he wanted to unleash himself on her right then and there. He was truly weak to the mage and every move she made with him. The moment she took him into her mouth, he shuddered and gripped at the sheets of her bed.

He was a bit too large for Bea to take in fully, but she managed to make it halfway before pulling back. Her movements were slow, trying to ease into the feeling before picking up her speed ever-so-slightly. Her head bobbed up and down on her lover, soft moans vibrating against him as she moved. She felt his hand reach into her hair, tying it back and holding her carefully, spurring her on. Her cheeks hollowed, sucking and licking at him as best she could, earning moans and groans from her partner.

She pulled back and glanced up at him, his precum dripping from her lips. She wouldn’t allow him to finish just yet, no, she _wanted_ him, _needed_ him. “Mateo… _I’m ready_ ,” she gushed, voice filled with strain and desire. Truthfully, she didn’t need to tell him at all; he knew and yearned for her just as bad.

Leaning back against the pillows, Bea hiked up the bottom of her negligee, revealing her undergarments to him. She rested her hands against her chest while her legs parted, waiting for him to continue. He felt his breath hitch as he looked over her; truly, she was a goddess in her own right. His eyes slowly traced to her underwear, taking note of a small wet spot— _ah_ , she really was needy. His hands found their way to her hips, fingers gripping at the small of the fabric and gently slipping it down her legs.

Mateo couldn’t help but bite at his bottom lip the moment he saw her bare, lower half. God, he needed to take things slow. He couldn’t just pounce her right there and then. No, for her sake, he would hold back. He’d kneel in front of her, slowly slipping between her legs. They’d cling to his sides as her eyes carefully watched him, almost waiting for the moment he’d make the final move. She wanted to be ready, and he knew that, especially if this was the first time she was experiencing something like this with another person.

“I’m… I’m going to slip in, OK? Tell me if it hurts,” he asks tenderly, his gentle gaze meeting hers. She replies with a quick nod, waiting for him to just do it. A hand slowly moved to rest on her hip while the other positioned himself at her entrance. Bracing herself for the pain to come, Beatrice took a quick intake of breath before looking at him. His tip rubbed against her moist center before he’d pierce through her.

She exhaled quickly, quickly grabbing at the covers. Pain shot through her in an instant, making her legs quickly tighten around his sides. “A-Agh..!” She gasps, tears beginning to prick at her eyes as he slowly enters her. 

Her exclamation made him stop his movements and lean over her, hips halting from moving any further. For comfort, Mateo peppered kisses across her flushed cheeks stained with tears,, hushing her concerns and her feeling of being alone in the pain. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you, Bea,” Mateo whispered against her skin, refusing to move until she adjusted to his length. It hurt him just as much to watch her cry from his own touch.

“I’m okay, I’m okay…” She assures, nodding and looking towards him. With another intake of breath, she wraps her arms around his neck and braces herself yet again for the rest of the pain to come. The discomfort shot through her again, ushering her to pull Mateo’s upper half closer to her. His arms slipped under her and held her as he finished the last of his movements.

Now fully sheathed inside her, he allowed her to fully adjust to him before gasping out, “I-I’m in…”. Slowly, he pressed his lips to her cheeks once again, trying to help her relax as best he could in those moments of pain. Even though tears began to form again in her eyes, Bea’s resolve and want for Mateo overpowered any need for reprieve. She needed this...to be so close to him, to share something so intimate with the love of her life. 

Moments passed as they laid against one another, exchanging kisses and “I-love-yous” here and there, hoping to relieve her body of an overwhelm or fear. Soon, Beatrice found herself pressing her lips to his before uttering, “I’m okay.. P-Please move, Mateo..?”

He turned to her, watching the reaction on her face as he began to enter her again. This time, however, he could see a certain pleasure slowly ease it’s way into her expression. Her eyes closed for a brief moment as a soft moan escaped her lips; she could feel him pull against her inner walls all before she slowly pushed back in fight. 

Her quiet little moans were like music to his ears. With each gentle thrust came another gasp of his name that he just couldn’t get enough of. He moaned her own name right back to her before locking his lips with her own. Their kisses became sloppy, tongues beginning to mingle with one another, gentle sucks on both’s top or bottom lips, both truly lost in the intimacy surrounding them in the darkened bedroom.

Mateo’s pace increased the more Beatrice moaned for him, legs locking tighter around his middle. Her hands searched for his face above her in between movements; each touch against his skin ignited a fire within him. When she reached his coarse cheek, her glossy eyes met his firm but loving gaze. For the first time, her otherworldly amethyst eyes were glazed over in pleasure; he’s never seen her like this before.

He _liked_ it. He liked the fact that he would be the only one to ever see her get like this. Driven by this sight of her, he sat himself up and looked down at her. His pace slowed for just a moment, allowing her to adjust to his new positioning. Her hands rested on the bed, grasping at the sheets for something palpable, chest rising and falling with each heavy breath as he watched her.

His hands found their way to her hips, gripping and lifting her lower half just so he was able to hit that perfect position. He groaned out, thrusting in and out of her at a good pace- not enough to harm her, but enough to pleasure the both of them-. Her breasts began to bounce in unison with his movements.

“M-Mateo… _Y-Yes_!” The mage moaned, back arching in pleasure with each thrust Mateo made. He began to moan and pant in rhythm with her, gripping her hips with need as the speed quickened. The way his cock was hitting her in all the right places made her want to scream out and alert the entire monastery of their sinfulness.

Goddess forgive, he felt that pleasure building within him, threatening him to finish right then and there at the very sight of her like this. He couldn’t though, he needed to hold back; she needed to cum first. When he was close to spilling over, the male quickly pulled out and shuddered, doing his best to restrain himself from finishing before her.

Confused at his sudden actions, Beatrice looked to him anxiously, “M...Mateo? I-Is everything… Alright?” 

“I.. I’m fine. I just… This is about _you_ ,” he replied, slowly leaning over her to reach her lips again.

“I want _you_ to feel this way, too,” she assured when their lips parted.

“I’ll be fine. I _promise_ , Bunny,” he answered with a gentle chuckle. Red tinted her cheeks at the very mention of his nickname for her. He pressed another kiss to her lips before slowly trailing them down her body. When his lips traced along her stomach, she shivered and moaned slightly.

They trailed down to her core, his gaze never parting hers. The moment he brushed past her clit, a squeak came from her. _Ah, I surprised her, hm?_ He smiled before prodding his tongue against the sensitive bud.

“ _H-Haah..!_ ” she exhales. Quickly, she felt his arms hoist her legs over his shoulders before he would fully indulge himself in her sweet taste. His licks were slow at first, kissing and lapping at her soaking core- almost edging her to finish for him instantly. He’d move his tongue in long, hot stripes through her wet folds.

She never felt anything like this before. His name spilled from her lips over and over again with each and every move he made. When his tongue found its way into her entrance, a shrill moan escaped her mouth. She immediately covered his mouth to protect the sound from reverberating the halls of Garreg Mach. She couldn’t let anyone hear what was going on...she couldn’t let them know the naughty things Mateo was doing to her...that _she_ was doing with him. Her face felt on fire, but her thoughts all but ceased as soon as she felt his groans vibrate against her. Her free hand quickly found its way into his hair, gently grabbing at his purple locks as he sucked, lapped, and licked her soaking wet core.

The bed rocked slightly under them with Mateo’s hips grounding down into the mattress under them. Goddess, she turned him on far too much that he could barely help himself at this point. He wanted to finish with her, and he was going to make sure that happened.

His tongue began to focus more on her sensitive bud while she squirmed and writhed under him. His grinding became slow and torturous for himself; he’d refrain from going any further until he knew she was close. Her pants and moans ricocheted off the walls around them, urging him on more and more.

“M-Mateo -- !” Beatrice exclaimed, pulling at his hair lightly and feeling her hips buck up towards his tongue more, heat pooling in her core. “I.. I’m -- _A-Aah!_ ”

A hand quickly moved down to start stroking himself as he sucked on her clit. He moaned against her folds, “That’s it, Bunny, cum.. Cum with me.”

As if on command, her hand clamped down over her mouth while the other held tightly onto his purple locks as pleasure rushed through her body. She moaned out his name one last time against her hand, daring to not allow anyone else the pleasure of hearing it. Her sweetness poured out of her, making Mateo lap mercilessly at her. This sent the Violet Assassin right over the edge with her, moaning against her center as he spilled onto the sheets under him.

Bea shivered as she slowly came down from her ecstacy, Mateo taking one last taste of her before resting his head against her thigh. The two panted softly, laying there in silence, basking in the afterglow with one another. Beatrice soon heard shuffling before the bed shifted under her; Mateo was moving up to lay closer to her.

Their lips met in an instant, the sweet taste of her still on his lips and tongue. His kisses felt soft against her, making her smile softly. 

Amethyst met ruby once again before the two uttered quietly:

**_“I love you.”_ **


End file.
